My Perfect Ending
by chicken'fingaz
Summary: Peeta died in the arena and Katniss won the Hunger Games. She finally realizes she has feelings for Gale. This summary kinda sucks, the story is way bettr. Katniss' POV. Oneshot.


**This is my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me! :P This is Galeniss, so if your on Team Peeta, I highly suggest you ****_NOT _****read this fanfiction. Don't worry I will post some Everlark stories soon, though.**

**AU version of The Hunger Games, where Peeta dies in the 74th Hunger Games, and Katniss wins. She feels guilty for not repaying Peeta for when he saved her life, but could Gale make her forget all about Peeta? This is a oneshot btw, and I plan to keep it that way. :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suzanne Collins' Hunger Games. If I did, it would have ended like this.**

* * *

****"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 74th Annual Hunger Games is Katniss Everdeen!" Claudius Templesmith announced. I had won the Hunger Games. Peeta, my district partner, my friend, maybe even more than that, is now dead, thanks to these cruel games.

Peeta decided to go out and look for some food, and he told me to stay put. I did so, and he went off. Then about 5 minutes later, a cannon shot, and I rushed out deeper into the arena to make sure Peeta was okay. But when I found him, he was laying on the floor dead, holding a plentiful bunch of Nightlock. He must have not known that it was poisonous and ate some. I screamed his name out in horror, but then remembered that there we're still other tributes that could come up and kill me any second.

I just wanted to scream my head off, cry, and kill myself in that hell they call "amusement". I knew I had to come home for my mother, and Prim, and Gale...Gale! The arena reminded me so much of the woods me and Gale use to hunt in. He probably wouldn't forgive me for pretending to be in love with Peeta. But then again, he never showed any sign of liking me, so I guess we were just friends...

The hovercraft appeared above me and I climbed onto the ladder, and we rode away. Doctors quickly recovered some of my major injuries, and I was given some kind of drug that put me right to sleep.

* * *

The train pulled right up into the station. I was finally home again to see Prim, my mother, and Gale, if he would be there. Since he's old enough to start working in the mines, he only has Sundays off. Luckily today was Sunday..I think.

I had been healed, and prettied up by my prep team and Cinna. I thanked Cinna for everything, as well as Haymitch and Effie before I stepped off the train. When the train doors opened, a crowd of people we're there to congratulate me and welcome me home. But why? I killed innocent people, I was just a part of their games. I know I didn't deserve to be alive.

I looked in the crowd and found Prim, and right when I spotted her I ran to her and we hugged and cried for a long time.

"Katniss, you came home!" she sobbed.

"I told you I would try to win, Little Duck. And I did. I won for you." I sobbed back, before my mother came over and joined the hug. She all hugged for another minute, and I finally broke off, not wanting too.

I looked up and realized that I was making eye to eye contact with Gale. I rushed over to him, and gave him a huge hug. He returned the hug, and I did not want to let go. That's when I finally realized something.

I'm in love with Gale.

We broke apart, and before he could speak, I pushed my lips to his, and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but then finally returned the kiss. I swear I heard everybody in the background gasp. I never realized I loved Gale so much. I had almost lost him when I almost died in the arena, but I wasn't going to loose him again. We finally broke apart, not wanting to. I turned my head and realized there were cameras and people with shocked faces everywhere.

"Prim, Mom, I'll be right back, I need to tell Gale something, _alone_," I said out loud. The cameras quickly shut off, since people knew that I wanted some privacy.

I took Gale's hand and we ran towards my house in the Seam. We ran in through the door, and flopped down right on the bed that me and Prim shared.

"Catnip, what do you want to tell me?"

"Gale...I never realized it until now, but...I love you. Not Peeta, _you_."

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"Of course. I'm not going to let that damn Capitol change me, I want to be with you Gale."

"I feel the same, I have for a while.."

I was shocked at that statement. "Really? Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I was going to say something, right after the reaping Catnip. I was going to..." he left his sentence unfinished.

"What? You were going to what?"

"I was going to propose."

I knew my face was flushed right now. "You we're?"

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure your going to say no, because you said that you-"

"Yes," I said, clearing my throat.

"Yes what?"

"I will marry, Gale Hawthorne. I want to be Mrs. Hawthorne."

Gale had a huge grin on his face, and then he pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too." I whisper back.

It was my perfect ending.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this story. This was my first one evers, so yeah. Any requests? Please PM them to me. And please review. Like seriously, don't make me beg. I don't like begging, so plz review.**


End file.
